worldofedenfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Saga:-The Hexed Legacy
Shadow Saga was a game for the PC developed in 2007 under Black Wing Games. It is an adaptation and reboot of the novel; Meta Revelations: Ring Spirits. It was developed using the RPG Maker XP engine by Enterbrain and was originally going to be the second in a three part trilogy. Gameplay The game was set mainly on the continent of Quilaski, but allows the player to visit a small part of Mutane in the tutorial levels with Ruth Roberts. Players would move around the world and interact with NPCs, allowing the story to progress. Every now and then, the player could explore fields and dungeons, progressing the story or fufilling minor quests and slaying rare demons. Areas could be reexplored later with the OCS system, that allowed the player to collect fire energy to fly or water energy to swim. This opens up areas leading to more challenging fights in the game. Superbosses could also be encountered on the first playable area of the game. There is a 1/100 chance of a player encountering an interactable boss named the Millenium Quetzelcoatl if they revisit the crash site where Tay was first found. Hard enemies can be found early game off the roads and it is advised the player makes saves whenever they can. This difficulty can be circumvented since enemies are interactable encounters that move on the field. Once an enemy has been engaged the screen will change and the fight will take place in a turn based battle system. Players take it in turns to fight an enemy, casting spells, using attacks, and exploiting weaknesses. They can also make use of powerful 'super' moves late game that can only be used once. After that the player must go to the inn for it to be usable again. Story The prolouge of the game is set in year 300X; Ruth is sent on a journey from Metallia to retrieve cargo and dispatch soldiers to continent of Mutane safely. After landing on the island with Chrisopher and Mark, they discover what 'Hex' really looks like in an environment, in this case a beach. Hearing footsteps behind them, they think a monster is upon them, but instead a Paladin is there to escort them to their leader in a cave nearby. They meet with their leader, a lizardwoman named Lyria, her race unknown. Lyria tells them about the Hex and why the soldiers are fighting on the island, to purify it. She mentions that a legend speaks that if someone is able to somehow light water on fire, Hex could be truely purified. Afterwards, the party of three set back on course to Metallia, but disaster strikes when a horrifc storm shreds the ship and sends them astray. Ruth awakens on the island and spots a giant green drake moving to the shore, who confesses he is the harbinger of the storm and promptly apologises. Before Ruth has a chance to outcry, Agu mentions he and his 'sister' is dying and was not able to control his actions. He then begs Ruth to selfishly grant him the wish of taking an Emerald ring a grave in the jungle, exclaiming that it will show her the way. After his death, Ruth wears the ring and enters the forest, only to be overcome by a sensation that allows her to detect a monster approaching her. Despite having no prior combat experience, she easily defeats it, with a water magic emmiting from the jewel. Shortly after, she meets the 'sister' of Agu, shocked to discover it is a Pheonix. Before giving the reasoning why, she fights with this 'Phinaxio' and is then given the Jewel of Ruby. Upon recieving it, Ruth is imbued with knowledge, and decends the tomb in the jungle, finally placing the jewels to rest. In 304X the continent of Quilaski quickly flourished. Most towns and cities are still small, with the exception of the Staza Plateau owned by the C.M.D, which was brought up within the short space of 40 years. Ruth Roberts was the original founder of the island, but Kodu, the leader of the C.M.D claims he was initially the first. With a tight grip in law for the first time, they finally declare Drakon an illegal race in Quilaski, and a massive war ensues as soldiers and Drakon fight violently in the city center of Staza Plateau. However, being small in numbers, it quickly degenerates into a manhunt and Drakon are forced to flee the city. Among them, is Cynthia Wrean, who manages to escape the walls and encounter another forbidden race, the Hex Conjuror. This creature, a purple cat named Zephyr, shares empathy with the blind prejudice and fear of power that the C.M.D have. Unfortunately one man, Graham Karas finds Cynthia. It is revealed Cynthia at this time is carrying a child in her arms, and she gives him to Zephyr so he may live. It is unknown what happens to Cynthia beyond this point. In late 305X the same boy, Riley Wrean, wakes up one morning on the mountain of Kent. He lives in a small house outside the Hamlet of the same name, earning money by doing minor jobs for the townsfolk. However, in his house he also lives with Zephyr, who had been looking after him the until he was able to fend for himself. The villagers helped in this also, but still are unaware of Zephyr's presence due to the prejudice Hex Conjerors face. Riley begins to hear rumors of a Pheonix flying in the sky at night, proven when Zephyr watches the sky while Riley sleeps. The next night, Zephyr watches one last time, but the bird is shot by a rifle causing it to fall from the sky. After some traversing, they spot a violet haired woman walking down the mountain, eagerly looking for something. Riley and Zephyr follow, discovering a cave which leads to the bottom of the mountain. When they arrive, they find a giant crater, and a violent arguement between two woman starting, one of which clearly did not want to be in it. Just when the violet haired woman pulls her gun to shoot, Riley blocks with his sword and saves the girl, who mentions her name is Tay. Tay then mentions the other woman they had been following, Shaena, had stolen a ring from her that meant a lot to her. When Shaena begins to overwhelm Riley with the fire magic it grants the user, Zephyr steps in and ambushes her, causing her to drop it. Tay regains it, and Shaena is injured to to point of not being able to chase them. The party return to Riley's house, but the boy is made sleep outside because Zephyr advises to give Tay some space alone due to her gender. Riley dreams of a ruins where a large monster appears, as well as one human that looks like Tay. They are also confronted by a horde of Metallic soldiers, but the dream ends before it continues any further. Riley awakens, and discovers Tay had finally found accommodation in the village thanks to a fellow friend. But later that day, the house is raided by C.M.D, like the metallic soldiers from his dream, searching for Tay. Tay is saved by Riley, but are unable to save their friend who had become an Overturned, and are forced to kill him and the soldiers. Zephyr realises that they planted a Dark Seed in the house, in order to flush Tay out. Why they wanted her was unclear, but she mentions that they could be after the Ruby Ring she possesses. They flee and eventually make it to Utopica City, a crusader run town that is safe from the C.M.D rule. Tay reunites with her brother Allan, who dislikes Riley at first. They encounter more C.M.D in the tavern, and they discover that Allan possesses the Emerald Ring, and that the C.M.D are seeking both of them. Shortly afterwards they realise their father is responsible for the attacks and the torture he put Tay through, who was on the run from him and seek to travel to the main city Staza Plateau to confront him. They travel through forests and wood, then savannah, eventually reaching 'Reshi Ash'. This time they are confronted by specialised C.M.D that are armed with cannons. This one, possessed a fire cannon and shoots at Riley, only to have Tay protect him. The impact launches her into one of the deep craters of the ash, and Allan and Riley flip over her 'death'. Allan notes that Riley uses powers he had never seen before, but Riley's rampage is ceased as the craters one by one begin to erupt and a giant Pheonix emerges named Phinaxio. The Pheonix destroys the C.M.D and then telepathically converses with Allan, revealing that Tay had been possessed by the Ring, now assuming the form of the dead spirit. Phinaxio guides them out of the dangerous fire planes, but the magic of the ruby ring soon expires, and they find themselves crashing to the ground. When Tay finally awakens, Allan is the first to see her. Meanwhile, a brown anthropomorphic wolf named Shashar explains that they are in Jasehj, an ancient nomadic village. She is a Hex Conjeror like Zephyr, and explains that the rings contain the powers of Phinaxio and Agu. Alone, they can merely grant magic spells to mortals, but when empowered with a respective element, in this case magma, it awakened Phinaxio allowing her to assume form. Shashar then goes on to mention that without properly made contracts, awakening them is unreliable and can result in them taking forms of creatures under Blood. She proposes a ritual ceremony so Tay can formally make a contract with the half-Daeva. Allan shouts that she is still not strong enough to go through with it, but Tay does anyway, knowing that there are risks involved including possible death. Shashar arranges some dancers with enchanted bells to dance as they watch on, summoning the rains of fire while chanting. Tay seemingly 'dies' as the ritual seems to fail, but eventually, the contract is made and Tay is able to take over the strong possession Phinaxio holds over her body, allowing her to fight in the Pheonix form. As soon as night falls, Shashar asks to study the ring. Before morning can even break, fires start out, and Tay and the party awaken to see a giant Pheonix monster in the sky screaming for their brother. Shashar confirms that Shaena stole Tay's ring, and because she didn't create a formal contract while maintaining a dark heart, became malevolent. Shashar warns that if it is not quelled soon, Phinaxio would permenantly turn to chaos and the world would be in disorder. They fight, but are unable to weaken the fiend. Allan defends Tay as she confronts the crazed demon, but is quickly engulfed in flames, realising that she is no longer guarded by fire thanks to Shaena stealing her ring. The fire quickly begins to morph into dark blue flames as Shaena continues to scream for her brother, and it is then Allan finally stands to save Tay, taking on the demon on his own allowing Tay to escape. After a short battle, Allan is injured but continues to fight again, for the safety of his sister, but at long last he is thrown into the river to die. Zephyr mentions that if the Pheonix is not soon stopped, it will fall to the hex and be forever blackened. After some time, it turns out that Allan had not yet died, and awakens in the ocean. Realising his has not drowned he hears words in his head of an unfamiliar person. "I shalt establish a contract with thee." Allan forms a contract with Phinaxio's other half, Agu, and the being possesses his body. Dark Phinaxio battles Agu and loses, causing her to lose her Pheonix form and drop to the ground. However, Allan rushes and catches her. When Zephyr asks why he says "Because she is no different to us," Shashar takes care of an injured Shaena and Tay reclaims her ring. After some more exposition, Allan and Tay discover that their rings could be related to the Daeva Agnisus. Asking both of their spirits for more clues, they don't seem to know either, but tell them that they shouldn't be kept apart. In the morning, they decide to go back to the forest where the jewels originally came from, not wanting to be wrapped up in the ordeals of gods. However, on the way at Ghesk ruins, they are ambushed by Gajaki and his men. Outnumbered, there is no nearby fire for Tay to outright defeat them, nor are their any sources of water. Seeming to already know how to subdue the both of them Allan offers himself and fights to protect the allies as they run. Allan is finally defeated and captured by his men. After holding him in custody, Coltrane is disappointed to find that they did not return with the Emerald or Ruby rings. Instead, Allan is kept in a cell and used as a hostage, but the prisons seem to be filled with other people; who were victims to torture by Coltrane's harsh schemes. One of these people is an old man, who has been held there for a good deal of time and informs Allan that he was a man who was originally a guard for the C.M.D but was tossed in jail for speaking up against Kodu's change of heart. Before Allan can figure it out, he is brought to a large open room being watched upon by a balcony, where he is confronted by Gajaki. It is here Gajaki reveals that he wishes to find a way to put down Agu permenantly and adversely affect Tay. Allan stumbles, and then remembers what happened to Shaena at the flaming rubble of Jashej, causing him to break down. It is then the sirens alarm. A man by the name of Adon creates a distraction with the help of an old model C.M.D called AT0M. Riley, Zephyr and Tay jump in and explore the complex prison. Riley is distracted by an odd feeling, Zephyr loses track of him. In the midst, Riley discovers an odd room. Drawn into it, he realizes it's the room where Gajaki's puppet, Katuseru is stored. Within, he can hear the tape of a woman's voice playing as if talking to someone. It's on repeat. All of a sudden, the puppet bursts out of the room as the tape switches off to find his master. Gajaki is under attack by Agu and the prison quickly contains it. Tay, being able to feel Agu's rage through the ring is able to directly trace the location of Allan, but becomes unable to engage combat because of the pain that Phinaxio and herself is sustaining. Zephyr warns that the continuation of the strain could create another Galadius. Gajaki, knowing he has the upper hand, tells the trapped Allan and Agu the true nature of Katuseru. Graham Karas, the father of Tay and Allan wanders in and informs him that Katuseru is powered by the soul of his dead wife. A woman, he forcefully killed because she would no longer co-operate with him. Despite this, none of the C.M.D seem concerned by his act of murder. In detest, Allans anger surges to the point that Agu is no longer himself, and becomes Elle'xial. Riley arrives, but the room is already in chaos. His eyes immediately lock to Graham and both of them fight. However, as the situation grows more out of control, Graham leaves. A large machine enters, hoping to turn the tide of fighting over to the C.M.D as robots fall to Elle'xial. Gajaki climbs upon the robot and aims a finishing blow to the monster, but at the last second Gajaki's puppet intervenes and absorbs some of the damage for Elle'xial. After the battle, a weakened Allan is face with Katuseru, communing through him with his mothers voice. After issuing some last words, Katuseru drills its body into the machine Gajaki resides in like a powerful drill and kills Gajaki, the machine and Katuseru. Seeing the prison fall apart, soldiers begin to retreat. Tay, also back to her usual self helps liberate the prisoners with Adon. The final battle lies at the Staza Plateau, where graham had retreated, planning to open the sky for the prophet of darkness, being unable to control Phinaxio or Agu. Kodu, being used as a sacrifice, opens a rift above the city, plunging it into darkness. Meanwhile, as they approach the city, Riley begins to fall sick. Throughout the adventure, his body had been notably deteriorating. In fear for his wellbeing, Zephyr believes it is soon time to face his reality. Asking for a moment alone, Zephyr pulls Riley to the nearby shrine of heaven and presents him with a magical gate of darkness, asking for him to pass through it only once. She warns that he might not remember a thing until the ordeal is over. Riley, full of questions of who he really is, but with no time to act he is plunged into the dark void. The void, filled with evil and nightmares, a thing capable of a Hex Caster like Zephyr is. Amongst the darkness, Riley is engulfed by his past memories and his true nature:- the Hex Dragon of Galadius. Zephyr too, soon realises her mistake. Riley is no mere average Drakon, he is a product of a modified Dragon called Cynthia. Cardinal Riley emerges and is unable to be quelled by a small cat. Allan and Tay rush to the scene. As they try their best to stop the dragon without harming it, Zephyr begins to think the worst;- that killing Riley may be the only way to save him. Just as things look dire, Adon's AT0M appears and wraps his arms around him. However, this does not last and AT0M is destroyed. Adon is saddened, but he knows that AT0M tried to do what was right and still believes that Riley can break free. All in the end is it resorting Tay to slowly approach him and calm him. Riley returns to his avatar form feeling less like a corpse falling apart, but still knows of who he is and what he has done. Being directly linked to Galadius, he now knows that the monster resides in Staza Plateau, the place that Tay and Allan must go to end the conflict. Utopica and the world now faced the threat of the rift, now engulfing the city with monsters. Adon encounters Shaena for the last time in the city, but she seems to be controlled by something. With great power, she tries to prevent them from progressing, but Adon convinces the party to continue on as he tries to save her. Tay refuses, despite all the hate she recieved from Shaena in the past reaches out to save her, and dispels an evil spirit of Galadius. Adon remains with Shaena so that he can help her find aid. The party work their way through the city, fighting the monsters when they encounter Kodu. Peacefully, he offers words of wisdom and a truce, but Riley can immediately detect his evil intent:- him being possessed by a spirit of Galadius. Kodu, already inflicted by the Hex becomes the next boss they fight and after giving him a proper salute on his death, they continue to climb. As they reach the top, Graham Karas congratulates them for making it this far and helping him prepare for his banquet of chaos. The spirits released from the bodies of the two he controlled drop within him and the party and him fight. The fight however, is one sided, as Graham's increased power prevents them from even scratching them. He laughs and taunts them to fighting at his full power in the rift - as Galadius. Kiara appears in dragon form and her white light forces him to make a quick retreat. Tay and Allan finally understand that Graham had become possesses by Galadius ever since they were children. At first it only seemed he was malicious because the Daeva was split into three, but Galadius still managed to corrode his mind over time on his own. As the party decide to take the final fight in the rift, they lack a strategy. The most worryingly, Riley is concerned that his presence may skew the odds in the favour of Galadius. It is then the priestess Kiara wishes to do a one on one dragon battle against Riley in order to make sure he is truely ready for the fight. Riley agrees and manages to barely pull through, being able to fully control the Dragon form due to Zephyr renewing the decaying connection to his dormant 'true' body. After winning, Kiara finally accepts that he has done all he has needed to do to defy Galadius. She joins to seal Galadius forever, not in some ring, but to purify him. In the etherspace, they finally meet Galadius where at first he overpowers the party. Riley opts to sacrifice himself but it is then Agnisus appears. With the power of Kiara and Riley on his side, he has the extra edge to overpower Galadius with light and seals him in the rift forever. Agnisus escapes with the dragons and Zephyr and flies over the cities of the continent, purifying them as he goes. Staza Plateau is free from Hex and even Reshi Ash is neutralized and blooming as the lava cools and plants take over. Agnisus releases Tay and Allan and appears in front of them, in the form of a completed spirit. The unified hearts helped to create a new ring that would never corrode over time. They seal him away and place him in the temple of order as a watchful spirit, where he rightfully remains. Riley and Zephyr however, continue their journey to not only discover themselves but find out what happened to the rest of the dragons.